


Why I support/don’t support Tsuna with…

by Yuukihime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, brevity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukihime/pseuds/Yuukihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I feel about certain pairings on fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I support/don’t support Tsuna with…

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I was thinking on a boring bus ride.

** Why I support/don’t support Tsuna with… **

 

Support

 

Hibari/Tsuna (1827) – The Cloud is always closest to the Sky (in order to hide and protect the Sky). Not to mention that Kyouya had always been fond of small, cute animals (Tsuna = small, cute animal = 1827)

 

Hibari/Tsuna/Mukuro (182769) – The Cloud and the Mist take turns hiding and protecting the Sky with propagations and illusions.

 

All27 – The Sky accepting all and embracing all (just everyone being overprotective and possessive). After all, Tsuna had this tendency to change enemies into allies.

 

 

Don’t Support

 

Reborn/Tsuna  (R27) – Reborn is the father that Tsuna never had.

 

Enma/Tsuna (0027) – It’s the end of the world if the Earth and the Sky comes together. Not to mention that both of them are too alike, like peas of the same pod.

 

Any Sky users (Giotto, Byakuran, Dino, Xanxus, Uni, etc.) – There can only be one Sky.

 

Lambo (or I-pin or Fuuta)/Tsuna – It’s too awkward for me. It’s not the matter of age difference; it’s just that Tsuna had always being their big brother-figure (mother-figure).

 

Basil/Tsuna (8427) – This is also very awkward. One reason: Sawada Iemitsu.

 

Tsuna/Kyoko (2795) – Kyoko is like a younger version of Nana. Unless Tsuna is in love with Nana… very awkward.

 

Chrome (or Haru)/Tsuna – Both girls are like younger sisters to Tsuna.

 

Bianchi/Tsuna (8827) – Bianchi is like an older sister to Tsuna. Not to mention that she’s Gokudera’s sister.

 

Gokudera (or Yamamoto)/Tsuna – They are Tsuna’s best friends and older brothers (and the Storm and Rain need each other).

 

Ryouhei/Tsuna (3327) – He’s Tsuna’s older brother (established very early).

 

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some people might not agree with my reasoning, but this is how I feel.


End file.
